Stell dir einfach vor
by JoNiTo
Summary: SSHG, Durch eine Kurzschlusshandlung erhält Hermione einen Einblick, den sie so ohne Weiteres nicht aus ihren Gedanken verbannen kann. Kann sie ihr Gewissen beruhigen, indem sie einer Person "Gerechtigkeit" widerfahren lässt?


**Disclaimer:** Charaktere, Orte, sowie sonstige Gegenstände oder Sachverhalte, die euch bekannt vorkommen, gehören nicht mir. Ich habe nur die Frechheit besessen sie bei JK Rowling auszuleihen.

Ein besonders lieber Dank geht wieder einmal an meine Beta Lapislazuli. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie froh ich bin, dass du dich meines Geschreibsels annnimmst. *knuddel*

.

.

.

**Stell dir einfach vor….**

„Verdammt, Neville! Du musst deine Angst endlich in den Griff bekommen!" Hermione stapfte wütend und mit energischen Schritten vor ihrem Mitschüler her, aus dem dunklen Kerkergang, auf die nach oben führende Treppe zu.

Neville blieb ihr auf den Fersen, was ihm nicht gerade leicht fiel und das will schon etwas heißen, denn er war fast einen Kopf größer und hatte dementsprechend auch längere Beine.

„Es tut mir Leid, Mione! Aber ich kann einfach nicht dagegen an. Genauso, wie du es scheinbar auch nicht unterlassen kannst, mir immer wieder zu helfen", versuchte er, sich zu verteidigen.

Abrupt blieb Hermione stehen und wirbelte herum. „Dann ist der Punkteabzug also meine Schuld, weil ich versucht habe zu verhindern, dass du zum wiederholten Male deinen Kessel zum Schmelzen bringst?" Bei jedem dritten Wort hatte sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger in seine Brust gepiekt. Neville wich zurück. Das würde sicher einen blauen Fleck geben. Noch erschrockener war er allerdings über den wilden Blick, der sich im Gesicht seiner Schulkameradin abzeichnete.

In dieser Verfassung war mit Hermione wirklich nicht zu Spaßen. Und seit einigen Wochen wurde es zunehmend schwieriger sie mit guter Laune anzutreffen, denn die Abschlussprüfungen standen kurz bevor und schienen, ihre Nerven blank gelegt zu haben.

„Nein, so meine ich das doch nicht", versuchte Longbottom mit beschwichtigendem Tonfall beruhigend auf sie einzuwirken. „Aber Snape bekommt es einfach immer mit."

„Du musst einen Weg finden, wie du deine Panik vor ihm …"

„Und wie stellst du dir das vor?", unterbrach Neville sie. „Die Nummer mit Snape in den Klamotten meiner Großmutter funktioniert nicht mehr. Vielleicht sollte ich mir die alte Fledermaus besser nackt vorstellen", scherzte der junge Gryffindor unbeholfen, auch um Hermione von ihrer Wut abzulenken.

Hermiones vor Ärger gekrauste Stirn glättete sich und in ihren Augen blitzte etwas auf, dass Neville nicht zu benennen wusste, was ihm aber auf eine unbestimmte Art zögerlich werden ließ.

„Das …äh…sollte ein Witz sein."

„Das, Neville, ist die Lösung!" Sie packte sein Handgelenk und zog ihn mit einer Kraft hinter sich her, die keinen Widerspruch zuließ.

Neville hätte sich ohnehin nicht geweigert. Er war einfach nicht der Typ, der sich den Wünschen des weiblichen Geschlechts verwehrte. Und Hermiones unmissverständliche Aufforderung war weniger ein Wunsch, als ein Befehl, dem er nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte, er konnte nicht anders, als dem einfach zu folgen. Sein Unbehagen wuchs jedoch, als Hermione auf den Treppen in Richtung Gryffindorturm hinzufügte: „Wir gehen in mein Zimmer. Jetzt! Sofort! Und keine Widerrede."

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen stürmte sie mit Neville direkt auf die Treppe zu, die zu den Mädchenschlafsälen führte. Harry, der die Beiden kommen sah, stand aus seinem Sessel auf und wollte sie ansprechen, doch zu mehr als zum Öffnen seines Mundes kam er nicht.

„Nicht jetzt, Harry! Später! Und wir wollen nicht gestört werden", unterbrach Hermione ihn resolut und war wenig später, mit einem hinterher stolpernden Neville, die Treppe hinauf.

Mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs öffnete sie ihr Einzelzimmer und erst, als die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel, ließ sie Neville los, der perplex sein Handgelenk rieb. Ein weiterer Zauber und der Raum war vor unerwünschten Eindringlingen geschützt.

„So!", sagte sie und warf ihre Schultasche auf das Bett.

Ihr Mitschüler und Freund sagte kein Wort, er hatte sich entschlossen lieber still zu sein und beobachtete nun, wie Hermione die unterste Schublade ihres Schreibtisches aufzog und daraus etwas hervorholte.

Mit einer kleinen Phiole, in der sich eine matt braune, sirupähnliche Flüssigkeit befand, kam Hermione zu Neville und hielt ihm das Glasgefäß grinsend vor sein Gesicht.

„Was ist das?"

„Das solltest du wissen, Neville", sagte sie in einem eigenartigen Singsang.

„Vielsafttrank?", fragte er.

Sie nickte ihm lächelnd zu.

„Aber…wieso…wo hast du ihn her?" Neville wurde misstrauisch.

„Vielsafttrank ist Lehrstoff des fünften Jahrgangs. Ich habe, als wir das Thema bei Professor Snape durchgenommen haben, nicht nur eine Phiole abgefüllt, die wir ihm immer zu Benotung dalassen müssen, sondern auch eine zweite. Und zwar genau diese hier."

„Das ist jetzt zwei Jahre her, wird der denn nicht schlecht?"

„Das solltest du wissen", antwortete sie ein weiteres Mal, allerdings empört. „Das könnte prüfungsrelevant sein. Und zu deiner Beruhigung, er verdirbt nicht. Er verliert nur im Laufe der Zeit seine Wirksamkeit in Bezug auf die Dauer der Verwandlung. Dieser hier wird genauso wirken, wie ein frisch gebrauter Trank, allerdings wird er höchstens fünf Minuten anhalten, statt der ursprünglichen Stunde."

Neville sah noch immer verwirrt auf das kleine Glasgefäß in Hermiones Hand, dann erst sickerte langsam die Erkenntnis in sein Hirn, was seine Freundin damit vorhatte.

„Oh, nein!" Abwehrend hob er die Hände und ging einen Schritt zurück.

Hermione verringerte den Abstand wieder, indem sie einen Schritt auf ihn zuging.

„Oh, doch!"

Der Verzweiflung nah schüttelte Neville den Kopf. „Nein, das kannst du nicht machen. Außerdem fehlt die entscheidende Zutat. Es ist also gar nicht möglich…", versuchte er sich in Ausflüchten.

„Die Zutat habe ich. Und wir machen es hier und sofort. Denk an die Prüfung, Neville. Willst du als nervöses Wrack dastehen und ein T kassieren? Es ist eine Chance die du wahrnehmen solltest."

„Ich kann das nicht", entgegnete er mutlos.

Hermione spielte ihren letzten Trumpf aus. Sie wusste, wenn dieser nicht zog, hatte sie keine Möglichkeit mehr ihren Freund zu überzeugen, aber sie war zuversichtlich. „Du bist es mir schuldig, Neville. Die ganzen Jahre habe ich dir immer wieder geholfen und oft genug meine eigenen Strafen dafür bekommen. Sieh es als Wiedergutmachung. Dein guter Wille etwas dagegen zu unternehmen."

Die Sekunden verstrichen. Beide sahen sich unablässig ins Gesicht. Dann schluckte Neville und sagte: „Also gut!"

Sie schaute noch einmal prüfend ihren blass gewordenen Freund an und ging dann auf ihr Bett zu, auf dem noch immer ihre Tasche lag. Während sie in ihrer Schultasche nach etwas suchte, erklärte sie: „Als Professor Snape uns vorhin ertappt hat, wie ich dir helfen wollte, ist er sich wütend mit der Hand durch sein Haar gefahren, bevor er auf unseren Tisch zugestürmt ist."

Neville schauderte bei der Erinnerung daran. „Dann hat er sich mit beiden Händen vor uns auf der Arbeitsfläche abgestützt und uns zischend zur Minna gemacht."

Hermione beobachtete, wie der jungen Longbottom ins Leere blickte und sich die Angst auf seinem Gesicht widerspiegelte, als er das Geschehen vor seinem inneren Auge ein weiteres Mal durchlebte. Sie ging auf ihn zu, das Lehrbuch über Zaubertränke in ihrer Hand. „Um genau zu sein, hat er sich mit einer Hand auf mein offen geschlagenes Buch abgestützt."

Sie schlug besagtes Tränkebuch auf und offenbarte ein darin liegendes schwarzes Haar.

Neville seufzte. „Die fehlende Zutat."

„Ja! Und wir machen es jetzt sofort." Sie nahm das Haar, legte das Buch zur Seite und öffnete die Phiole. Hermione befürchtete, dass Neville es sich doch noch anders überlegen könnte und sie wollte seinen momentanen Zustand nutzen. Ein klein bisschen plagte sie ihr schlechtes Gewissen, doch sie redete sich ein, dass in diesem absoluten Härtefall auch entsprechende Maßnahmen gerechtfertigt sind.

Der Trank veränderte seine Farbe, als sie das Haar hinzu gegeben hatte. Er wurde tiefschwarz und glänzend, irisierend zeigten sich in ihm sämtliche Farben des Regenbogens, je nach Lichteinfall. Es sah wunderschön aus und sie musste sich regelrecht von dem Anblick losreißen, um Neville die Phiole in die Hand zu drücken. „Auf ex!"

Mit zitternden Fingern nahm er den Trank und führte ihn nach kurzem Zögern zum Mund.

Es war eher so, als sei er fremdbestimmt und als sei es nicht sein eigener freier Wille, der ihn diese Tat ausführen ließ, zumindest schien es so.

Er schluckte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, dann sah er Hermione überrascht an. „Es schmeckt gar nicht so übel."

Hermione beobachtete gespannt ihren Mitschüler. Seine Aussage wunderte sie kurz, erinnerte sie sich doch noch allzu gut an den Geschmack von Vielsafttrank, als sie in der 2. Klasse zusammen mit Harry und Ron diesen Trank zu sich genommen hatte. Weder sie, die sie ein Katzenhaar erwischt hatte, noch ihre beiden besten Freunde, hatten den Geschmack gemocht. Eher das Gegenteil war der Fall, es war einfach widerlich. Aber schon der Trank, der aus Neville für kurze Zeit Professor Snape machen sollte, sah ganz anders aus, warum sollte er also nicht auch anders schmecken?

Sie hatte keine Zeit sich weitere Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie Snape beziehungsweise der Vielsafttrank wohl schmecken würde, denn die Verwandlung setzte ein.

Zuerst veränderte sich das Haar, es wurde dunkler und länger, bis es mit dem von Snape identisch war. An der Körpergröße änderte sich nicht allzu viel, doch Hermione erschien Neville trotzdem um einiges größer. Die Augen wurden dunkel und die Haut im Gesicht veränderte sich, Fältchen bildeten sich um Mund und Augen, bis schließlich auch die Gesichtzüge die des Tränkeprofessors waren. Die Mimik war ihr allerdings komplett fremd. Es war faszinierend. Endlich konnte sie sich bei dem Gedanken an die wenige Zeit, die sie hatten aus ihrer Starre lösen. „Komm her Neville, hier vor den großen Spiegel!"

Er folgte ihrer Aufforderung wie in Trance und erschrak, als er sich oder besser, sich in der Gestalt Professor Snapes in einer Gryffindor-Schuluniform dort erblickte. Unwillkürlich wich er einige Schritte zurück. Der Anblick eines entsetzt ausschauenden Tränkemeisters wäre fast eine zweiten Blick wert gewesen, wenn nicht die Zeit gewesen wäre.

„Zieh dich aus, Neville!"

Der Neville-Snape schüttelte energisch den Kopf, sodass die schwarzen Haare nur so flogen.

„Ich werde nicht dich nackt sehen, sondern unseren Lehrer. Du musst also keine Scham an den Tag legen. Zieh dich endlich aus, sonst werde ich das übernehmen", forderte Hermione energisch. „Wir haben nur wenig Zeit."

Snape oder Neville, wie auch immer, stand nur da und starrte mit offenem Mund auf sein Spiegelbild. Offenbar nicht zu der kleinsten Regung in der Lage.

Entschlossen zückte Hermione ihren Zauberstab und einen Wusch später lagen die Kleider ihres Mitschülers zusammengefaltet auf einem Stuhl.

Nun war es der junge Mann in den Bewegung kam. Aus Reflex bedeckte er seine Blöße mit den Händen, nur um eine Sekunde später diese wieder weit von sich zu halten. Er hatte gerade Snapes Geschlecht angefasst und wurde aufgrund dieser Erkenntnis noch blasser als er ohnehin schon war. Doch dann nahm Neville seinen ganzen Mut zusammen. Er wollte die Chance nutzen, seine Angst vor dem düsteren Mann zu überwinden, wie skurril auch immer die Methode aussah. Langsam ging er einige Schritte auf den Spiegel zu, drehte sich zur Seite und besah sich was er dort erblickte, dabei vermied er allerdings peinlichst genau seinen Körper zu berühren.

Dann begann auch schon die Rückverwandlung. Nevilles Stimme klang gefasst, als er sagte: „Drehst du dich jetzt bitte um? Ich habe das Gefühl, ich werde langsam wieder ich."

Hermione tat wie ihr geheißen. Ihr Puls raste und sie war froh, dass der junge Gryffindor, sie jetzt nicht weiter ansprach. Ihr Mund war staubtrocken und sie brauchte wirklich einen Moment, um sich wieder zu sammeln. Das, was sie gerade eben gesehen hatte, hatte sie nicht erwartet.

„Ich bin dann soweit. Bei Merlin, Hermione. Danke!" Neville zog seine Freundin überschwänglich in eine Umarmung. „Ich glaube das funktioniert tatsächlich. Ich freue mich schon auf die nächste Stunde Zaubertränke, um es zu testen."

Geradezu fröhlich nahm Neville seine Tasche vom Boden auf und verließ das Zimmer, nachdem er Hermione mit einem: „Wir sehen uns später", verabschiedet hatte. Er hatte überhaupt nicht bemerkt, dass mit seiner Freundin irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

Die Schulsprecherin blieb vollkommen verdattert zurück. Kraftlos ließ sie sich auf ihrem Bett nieder und barg ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Was hatte sie da nur angerichtet?

~*~*~

Das Abendessen ließ sie ausfallen. Für nichts auf der Welt hätte sie ihrem Zaubertränkelehrer heute ein weiteres Mal unter die Augen treten wollen. Stattdessen hatte sie sich auf ihre Prüfungen vorbereitet, die in wenigen Wochen stattfinden würden. Verwandlung, Alte Runen, Arithmantik, mit allem hatte sie sich beschäftigt, nur nicht mit Zaubertränken. Und trotzdem waren ihre Gedanken immer wieder abgeschweift.

Als schon lange keine Geräusche mehr um sie herum wahrzunehmen waren, keine Schritte auf der Treppe, keine Gespräche aus den Nachbarzimmern oder Lachen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, legte auch sie sich endlich in ihr Bett, in der Hoffnung schnell in den Schlaf zu finden.

Natürlich war das ein fast aussichtsloses Unterfangen. Im Innern ihres Kopfes liefen die wenigen Minuten, in denen sie Snape nackt gesehen hatte, in einer Endlosschleife. Auch das sie sich immer wieder sagte, dass es nur Neville gewesen war, half nicht. Genauso wenig wie ihre schon fast schmerzhaft zusammengekniffenen Augen die Bilder nicht verdrängen konnten.

Verdammt! Es war doch nicht das erste Mal, dass sie eine männliche Person entkleidet gesehen hatte. Sie dachte an Viktor und an ihren Flirt in den letzten Sommerferien, bevor das siebte und letzte Schuljahr begann. Selbst Harry und Ron hatte sie schon fast komplett unbekleidet gesehen. Die beiden Kindsköpfe waren vor einigen Monaten nur in Unterhosen bekleidet durch den Gemeinschaftsraum gerannt und hatten versucht sich mit Handtüchern zu treffen indem sie sie wie eine Peitsche benutzten. Wenn die beiden nur geahnt hätten, was ihr und bestimmt auch so manch anderen dabei durch den Kopf gegangen war, hätten sie das sicherlich unterlassen.

Kindsköpfe, genau das schien der Knackpunkt zu sein. Severus Snape war sicher alles andere als das. Er war intelligent, geradezu brillant. Ein Meister seines Metiers. Vielseitig interessiert wie sie durch jahrelange Beobachtung erfahren hatte. Bücher aus den verschiedensten Bereichen hatte sie schon im Klassenzimmer auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen sehen. Oder bei den eigentlich ungewollten Aufenthalten in seinem Büro. Aber er war auch leicht zu reizen, ein unnahbarer Mensch, arrogant und abweisend. Trotzdem hatte sich in dem letzten Jahr der Wunsch bei ihr bemerkbar gemacht, dass sie nur zu gern diese harte Schale knacken würde. In ihrer Vorstellung würde er mit ihr brauen, mit ihr über Bücher diskutieren oder einfach ruhig mit ihr dasitzen, vor einem Kaminfeuer und lesen. Sie hatte sich über sich selbst gewundert, aber glaubte in Severus Snape jemanden zu kennen, der ihren Geist und ihr Wissen als etwas hinnehmen würde, das nun mal einfach so war und nicht als etwas Absonderliches, wie es ihre Freunde und auch die Lehrer gerne taten. Für ihn schien es selbstverständlich zu sein und genau diese Selbstverständlichkeit war das was ihr fehlte.

Doch jetzt sah sie ihn aus einer neuen, anderen Perspektive. Er war ein Mann. Natürlich war er das, sie war ja schließlich nicht so blöd, das nicht auch schon vorher bemerkt zu haben. Wie auch andere Mitschülerinnen hatte auch sie es bemerkt, dass Severus Snape etwas an sich hatte, das eine Frau anzog. Aber sie hatte sich trotzdem stets verboten, ihn in diesem Sinne zu sehen. Schließlich war er ihr Lehrer und von daher waren derlei Gedanken schon im Ansatz tabu. Aber jetzt wusste sie genau, was sich unter diesen dunklen Roben verbarg. Es wäre gar nicht mehr nötig, ihre Phantasie anzustrengen. Was sie gesehen hatte, hatte sie überrascht und einen Punkt in ihr berührt, der nun immer wieder diese Bilder in ihrem Kopf entstehen ließ, die wiederum ein nicht zu ignorierendes Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch auslösten.

Es gab nur ein Mittel das Ganze zu unterbinden und zwar ihr schlechtes Gewissen. Ihr Gerechtigkeitssinn sagte ihr, dass sie Unrecht getan hatte. Sie hatte sich aus ihrer Wut heraus und von dem von Neville so daher gesagten Satz verleiten lassen. Sie bereute, dass sie nicht einen Moment länger darüber nachgedacht hatte, aber sie war emotional so aufgewühlt gewesen, dass es eine regelrechte Kurzschlusshandlung gewesen war.

~*~*~

Die Tage vergingen und die nächste Doppelstunde Zaubertränke rückte unaufhaltsam näher.

Hermione wartete, wie die anderen Gryffindors, zusammen mit den Slytherins aus ihrem Jahrgang vor dem Klassenzimmer auf das Erscheinen von Snape. Ihre Tasche hielt sie wie ein Schutzschild mit beiden Armen vor ihren Körper. Sie betrachtete scheinbar verträumt den steinigen Boden, doch ihre Aufmerksamkeit war aufs Äußerste gespannt. Die Gespräche um sie herum verstummten und kündigten so das Herannahen des Professors an.

Ohne ein Wort an die versammelte Schülerschar zu richten, bahnte er sich seinen Weg durch die Gruppe, wie immer schnellen Schrittes, sodass sein Umhang Unheil verkündend hinter ihm her wehte. Der Stoff streifte Hermiones Beine, als er wie ein schwarzer Schatten an ihr vorbei glitt. Sie biss sich fest auf ihre Unterlippe, um einen erschreckten Laut im Keim zu ersticken. Sie schloss die Augen und verfluchte sich sofort dafür, denn jetzt nahm sie den Duft war, der ihn umgab. Bei Merlin, hatte er schon immer so gut gerochen?

Sie rief sich selbst zur Ordnung und sagte sich im Geiste immer wieder vor, dass er es ja nicht wissen könnte. Verdrängen war das Einzige, was ihr helfen konnte, sagte sie sich. Denk einfach nicht daran und sei wie immer. Leichter gesagt als getan.

Sie setzte sich neben Neville, der gespannt nach vorn zur Tafel schaute, an der Snape gerade das Thema der Stunde hatte erscheinen lassen. Sie wagte es kaum, aufzusehen, aus Angst er könnte ihr ansehen, was sie getan hatte und davor, dass er sehen könnte, wie sie ständig diese Bilder von ihm im Kopf hatte.

Der Unterricht war das reinste Spießrutenlaufen für Hermione. Sie wich seinem Blick aus und meldete sich nicht zu einer von ihm gestellten Frage, was sehr ungewöhnlich für sie war. Neville schien tatsächlich besser zurecht zu kommen. Er brauchte keine Hilfe bei der Herstellung des heutigen Trankes und Hermione war froh, so auch einem eventuellen Ertapptwerden entgehen zu können.

Das Ende der Stunde kam einer Erlösung gleich. Schnell hatte sie ihre Tasche gepackt, ihren Platz gereinigt und war aus dem Klassenzimmer verschwunden. Einige Gänge und zwei Treppen weiter blieb sie an eine kühle Mauer gelehnt stehen und atmete tief durch.

War doch gar nicht so schlimm, redete sie sich ein. Er weiß es nicht und kann es nicht erfahren, vergiss diesen Anblick von ihm und ignorier das schlechte Gewissen, dann ist alles in bester Ordnung!

In diesem Moment bog Neville gutgelaunt um die Ecke. „Hallo, Mione! Auf die Idee hätten wir früher kommen sollen", sagte er, „dann hätte Zaubertränke neben Kräuterkunde die Chance gehabt, zu einem meiner Lieblingsfächer zu werden."

„Das ist wunderbar, Neville" erwiderte Hermione leise.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Aber ja! Lass uns gehen, die Hausaufgaben machen sich nicht von allein." Seltsam kraftlos stieß sich Hermione von der Wand, an der sie gelehnt hatte, ab und schlug zusammen mit ihrem Freund den Weg zum Gryffindorturm ein.

~*~*~

Die Zeit rann so dahin. Der siebte Jahrgang bereitete sich auf die Abschlussprüfung vor, was auch im Unterricht Wiederholungen des Stoffs von fast sieben Jahren mit sich brachte.

Hermione verbrachte viel Zeit in der Bibliothek, nur das Lernen lenkte sie ab und sie war froh, dass zumindest während dieser Zeit kein nackter Tränkemeister ihre Gedanken beherrschte. Kam ihr Geist jedoch zur Ruhe, drehte sich alles um Snape. Sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie ihn verstohlen beobachtete, zu den Mahlzeiten wenn er am Lehrertisch saß oder wenn sie ihn zufällig auf den Gängen traf, sah sie ihm hinterher. Hatte er sich schon immer so geschmeidig und kraftvoll bewegt?

In seinem Unterricht hatte sich allerdings nichts geändert, sie war ungewohnt ruhig und vermied es ihn anzusehen. Und genau das wurde ihr schlussendlich doch zum Verhängnis.

Der Professor hatte eine Frage gestellt und die Antwort von ihr gefordert, obwohl sie sich nicht gemeldet hatte. Wie gewohnt wusste sie die Lösung und nannte sie ihm auch, ihre Augen jedoch weiterhin fest auf die Tischplatte vor ihr gerichtet.

Mit beiden Händen schlug er fest auf das Möbel und beugte sich zu ihr. Erschrocken sah sie auf und blickte direkt in seine schwarzen Augen, die sie durchdringend ansahen.

„Miss Granger, wären Sie vielleicht so höflich und würden mich ansehen, wenn Sie mit mir reden?", fragte er mit tiefer Stimme, die ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte. Verdammt! Sie spürte wie Hitze in ihr aufstieg und sie war sich sicher, dass sie errötete.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir!"

Hermione konnte sich von seinen dunklen Augen nicht lösen, als er ihr so nah war. Dann vertiefte sich seine Stirnfalte, wie sie es immer tat, wenn er die Augenbrauen zusammenzog. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stieß er sich von ihrem Tisch ab und wandte sich dem Rest der Klasse zu.

„Die Stunde ist beendet! Als Hausaufgabe und Vorbereitung für Ihren Abschluss werden Sie die Kapitel 13 und 14 durcharbeiten und zusammenfassen."

Fast erwartete sie beim Hinausgehen ein weiteres Mal seine Stimme zu hören, die sie aufforderte noch auf ein Wort zu bleiben. Doch nichts geschah und so beschleunigten sich ihre Schritte als sie den Kerkergang betrat, um so schnell wie möglich die dunklen Gewölbe hinter sich zu lassen.

~*~*~

Es war der Abend des Abschlussballs. Es ging bereits auf zwölf Uhr zu und die Stimmung war dementsprechend ausgelassen. Hermione hatte, wie all die anderen Absolventen des Abschlussjahrgangs, ihre Urkunde bekommen. Nach dem Festmahl wurde Musik gespielt und eine eigens für den Abend aufgebaute Bar gab es eine Vielzahl von Getränken.

Gerade sah sie wie der Tränkemeister Hogwarts den Saal verließ. Offenbar hatte er sein Soll an Aufsichtspflicht für diesen Abend erfüllt und machte sich auf den Weg in seine Räume.

Hermione blieb nur noch eins zu tun hier auf Hogwarts, bevor sie morgen die Schule verlassen würde. Entschlossen trank sie den Rest ihres Punsches in einem Zug. Es war erst das zweite Glas an diesem Abend. Sie wollte einen klaren Kopf bewahren und doch hoffte sie ein wenig darauf, sich zu dem was sie noch vorhatte, mit ein wenig Alkohol im Blut besser überwinden zu können. Kurz schweifte ihr Blick über die feiernde Menge und beschloss, dass dieser Zeitpunkt so gut wie jeder andere war, um zu verschwinden.

Die Musik und das Stimmengewirr wurden leiser, als sie die Eingangshalle betrat. In den Gängen der Kerker waren die Geräusche kaum noch wahrzunehmen, stattdessen glaubte sie ihr Herz aufgeregt pochen zu hören. An ihrem Ziel angekommen, ließ sie den seidenen Stoff ihres Rockes herabsinken, den sie mit einer Hand gerafft hatte, damit sie auf der Treppe nicht auf den Saum trat. Noch einmal atmete sie tief durch, sammelte all ihren Mut, dann klopfte sie an die schwere, dunkle Holztür.

Warmes Licht fiel auf den steinigen Kerkerboden, als sich die Tür lautlos öffnete.

„Miss Granger!" Severus Snape hatte seinen Umhang und die Robe schon abgelegt und stand aufrecht im Türrahmen. „Was wollen Sie?", fragte er vollkommen emotionslos.

„Fünf Minuten…einen Augenblick Ihrer Zeit. Dürfte ich bitte hereinkommen?" Hermione schaute ihm offen ins Gesicht und irgendetwas darin musste ihn wohl überzeugt haben, ihr nachzugeben, denn nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit ging er einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ seine ehemalige Schülerin ein.

Sie betrat die privaten Gemächer des Professors und blieb mitten in dem großzügigen Wohnraum stehen. Ihre Augen fest auf den Kamin gerichtet, beachtete sie nicht die Einrichtung. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit ihre Neugier zu befriedigen. Ein leises Klicken verriet ihr, dass Snape die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte. Er ging an ihr vorbei zu einem kleinen Tisch, wo er sich aus einer Kristallkaraffe eine goldbraune Flüssigkeit in ein Glas schüttete.

„Nun reden Sie schon! Was wollen Sie hier? Welche Frage haben Sie noch auf dem Herzen?"

Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie an, das zwei Fingerbreit gefüllte Glas in einer Hand.

„Keine Frage! Sie sollen sich nur etwas ansehen." Ihre Hände verschwanden hinter ihrem Rücken und tasteten nach dem Verschluss ihres Kleides. Einen Moment später fiel der schwarze Stoff raschelnd zu Boden. Sie hatte nichts darunter getragen, nichts bedeckte nun mehr ihre Blöße, ihre Arme ließ sie einfach neben ihrem Körper hängen, dem Zwang widerstehend sich mit ihren Händen zu bedecken. Sie reckte ihr Kinn und sah ihr Gegenüber direkt an. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte sie, gesehen zu haben, wie sich seine Augen weiteten, ein Zucken der Iris. Aber bei dem was er dann tat musste es wohl Einbildung gewesen sein. Er schien kein bisschen überrascht oder beeindruckt. Genüsslich nippte Severus Snape an seinem Glas, dann setzte er sich auf seine Couch, einen Arm lässig auf die Rückenlehne abgelegt.

„Nett! Aber nichtsdestotrotz…." Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs, der auf dem niedrigen Tisch gelegen hatte, war Hermione wieder bekleidet.

Sie konnte nicht anders und umfasste sich selbst mit den Armen, seufzte und schloss die Augen.

„Kommen Sie her und setzen Sie sich!", befahl er. „Ich denke, das können Sie jetzt gebrauchen."

Ihren Mut zusammenkratzend und ihre Scham beiseite schiebend, schaute sie zu ihrem Lehrer. Seit einigen Stunden ehemaligen Lehrer, korrigierte sie sich. Snape hielt ihr ein Glas entgegen, das dem seinen glich, sogar der Inhalt. Sie zögerte.

„Was ist? Hat Sie ihr berühmter Gryffindor- Mut verlassen?", spottete er, wohl wissend sie so aus der Reserve zu locken.

Sie ballte ihre Hände für einen Moment zu Fäusten, bevor sie sich in Bewegung setzte, sich neben ihm auf der Couch nieder ließ und nach dem angebotenen Getränk griff. Hermione roch daran, es war eindeutig Whisky. Ein winziges Nippen bestätigte ihre Vermutung. „Ach, was soll's?", dachte sie und stürzte den Rest in einem Zug hinunter, nur um sich anschließend zu schütteln.

Sie stellte das Glas ab und ließ sich in das bequeme Polster sinken, der Wärme nachspürend, die sich durch den Alkohol in ihrem Innern ausbreitete.

Wie peinlich das war, sich so mir nichts dir nichts vor Severus Snape zu entblößen. Die Scham, die sie überkam, hatte ihren Ursprung in der Situation an sich und beruhte nicht auf der Tatsache, dass ein Mann, in diesem Fall der unnahbarste Mensch den sie je kennen gelernt hatte, sie nackt gesehen hatte. Im Gegenteil. Genau in diesem Augenblick hatte sie gehofft, dass ihm gefiel, was er dort zu sehen bekam. Sie wollte anziehend auf ihn wirken, hatte für ein oder zwei Sekunden gehofft, es würde ein Verlangen bei ihm auslösen. Bis ihr in den Sinn kam, dass ihr Verhalten kindisch auf ihn wirken könnte und daraus folgerte unweigerlich, dass es ihn abstoßen würde. Und jetzt saß sie hier, bei ihm auf dem Sofa. Langsam drehte sie den Kopf in seine Richtung, bis sie ihn aus den Augenwinkeln sehen konnte.

„Ich bin sehr an einer Erklärung interessiert." Snape saß noch immer lässig in seiner Ecke des Sofas und schien…amüsiert?

„Es tut mir Leid!"

„Oh, Sie werden vielleicht lachen, aber das glaube ich Ihnen sogar. Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass ich wirklich neugierig bin, was Sie dazu bewogen hat hierher zu kommen und…sich auf solch beeindruckende Art zu präsentieren. Schließlich passiert mir so etwas nicht alle Tage."

„Soll das heißen, es ist schon einmal vorgekommen?", fragte Hermione entsetzt.

„Bevor Sie falsche Schlüsse ziehen. Ich habe besagte Schülerin der Tür verwiesen. Ohne Folgen für ihr Verhalten, allerdings gab es am nächsten Tag im Unterricht eine Situation, die eine Strafarbeit bei Filch zur Folge hatte. Und nein, ich werde Ihnen nicht sagen, wann es war und wer es gewesen ist."

Hermione war erleichtert. Bei allen guten Göttern _warum _war sie erleichtert? „Ich hatte nicht vor, Sie zu …verführen, wenn Sie das glauben."

„Das habe ich auch nicht angenommen. Auch wenn es zuerst den Eindruck erweckt hat, aber ihre ganze Haltung verriet, dass etwas anderes dahinter steckt."

Gut, sagte Hermione zu sich selbst. Weg vom Thema Verführung, allerdings hieß das, dass sie jetzt sagen musste warum sie hier aufgekreuzt war. Warum hatte sie da nicht früher dran gedacht? Jetzt musste sie da durch und innerlich machte sie sich schon mal auf ein gewaltiges Donnerwetter gefasst.

„Es war wegen Neville!" Sie erzählte ihm alles, wie es dazu kam, dass ihr Mitschüler Vielsafttrank zu sich genommen und sich für kurze Zeit in den Tränkemeister verwandelt hatte. Dass sie nach dieser Kurzschlusshandlung ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam und für ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit sorgen wollte.

Sie hielt nach ihrem Monolog die Luft an und wagte nicht ihn anzusehen. Er würde sicher jeden Moment loslegen, nur ob es leise zischend oder laut und dröhnend werden würde, konnte sie nicht sagen. Nichts geschah, außer der Tatsache, dass die Sitzfläche der Couch ein leichtes Vibrieren übertrug. Wieder drehte sie sich vorsichtig zu ihm. Er lachte. Lautlos, aber er lachte. Und sobald ihre Augen die seinen trafen brach es unüberhörbar aus ihm heraus. Ein dunkles Lachen aus tiefstem Herzen.

„Das bedeutet aber doch hoffentlich nicht, dass gleich Mr. Longbottom an meine Tür klopfen wird…?"

Fassungslos sah sie ihn an. „Ich denke nicht. So sehr werden unsere Maßnahmen wohl nicht geholfen haben." Sie konnte ihm nicht weiter widerstehen und lächelte ihn an, doch von einem Moment auf den anderen erlosch seine Heiterkeit und machte dem gewohnten ernsten Blick Platz.

„Haben Sie sich eigentlich keine Gedanken gemacht, wohin Sie sich begeben, als Sie zu mir kamen. Ich denke, niemand weiß wo Sie sind und zu dieser vorangeschrittenen Stunde ist der Alkoholpegel der meisten soweit gediehen, dass sich auch niemand mehr Gedanken darüber machen wird, wo Sie abgeblieben sind. Diese Mauern sind dick. Ich bin ein ehemaliger Todesser. Verhasster Lehrer und sarkastischer Mistkerl. Ist Ihnen nicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich die Situation ausnutzen könnte?" Er sprach leise und bedrohlich, so dass Hermione ein Schauer über den Rücken rann. Sollte sie sich getäuscht haben? Nein!

„Ich vertraue Ihnen, Sir! Auch wenn Sie es anders eingeschätzt hätten, als Sie es offensichtlich haben, Sie hätten sofort aufgehört, wenn ich Ihnen die Erklärung geliefert hätte."

„Ich bin auch nur ein Mann, Hermione!"

Sie spürte, wie sich ihr Puls beschleunigte. „Dessen bin ich mir durchaus bewusst", flüsterte sie.

Er sah sie noch eine Zeit lang intensiv und forschend an, dann sagte er: „Ich denke es ist Zeit das Sie jetzt gehen." Er erhob sich.

Hermione spürte einen Stich des Bedauerns. Sie senkte den Blick, gab ihm aber durch ein Nicken zu verstehen, dass sie seiner Aufforderung folgen würde.

Snape begleitete sie zur Tür, wo sie sich zu ihm umdrehte und ihm die Hand reichte.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Professor Snape."

Seine Haut war warm, genauso wie seine Stimme, als er sagte: „Eine Sache noch, Miss Granger." Er zog sie näher zu sich, bis sie auch die Wärme seines Körpers durch die Stoffschichten spüren konnte.

Noch ein kurzer Blick in ihre fragenden Augen, dann waren seine Lippen auf ihren. Einmal…sanft, das zweite Mal…mit etwas mehr Druck.

Hermione brauchte einige Sekunden, um ihrer Verblüffung Herr zu werden. Die dritte Berührung ging von ihr aus und war für ihn Einladung genug, mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund einzudringen. Es war ein spielerisches Erkunden, ein Schmecken und Fühlen. Hermione seufzte kaum hörbar in den Kuss hinein, der so überraschend kam, doch gerade als sie ihrem Verlangen nachgeben und sich an ihn zu schmiegen wollte, erstickte er das aufkeimende Begehren, indem er sich von ihr löste.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Hermione."

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und er schob sie sanft hinaus. Sie konnte nichts anderes tun, als hindurch zugehen, noch vollkommen perplex von dem, was gerade geschehen war. Ein letzter Blick, dann drehte sie sich um und ging. Sie hörte die Tür ein weiteres Mal in ihrem Rücken leise Klicken, als sie ins Schloss gezogen wurde.

**ENDE**

**.  
**

Ich hoffe die kleine Episode aus dem SS/HG-Verse hat euch gefallen.

Wie immer freue ich mich riesig über Reviews. ;-)

Eure Jo**  
**


End file.
